Beauty and the Beast.
by Harmony Slytherin
Summary: The classic tale of love with a Harry Potter twist! Prince Draco and everyone at Hogwarts is victom to the Enchantress of France's (Fleur Delacour) evil curse. Who will be the one to teach Draco the meaning of love? I'll give you a hint: She's red headed


Beauty and the Beast  
  
Harmony Slytherin  
  
A/N- I am really going to screw with the characters up, so bear with me. Ginny is not at Hogwarts. Gaston is a little bit of an older version of Tom Riddle, and will remain that way, I promise. What else? Oh yeah...Hogwarts is not a school and therefore there are no teachers involved. I think that covers everything of importance, enjoy!   
  
Prologue  
The Enchantress:  
  
  
The inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle were as happy as they could possibly be. This may sound wonderful, but you can't be all that happy when you live in a castle ruled by Prince Draco. However, the servants (who only worked there because Lucius Malfoy had captured them and he was taking over the world) tried to make the best of his horrible attitude and out of control temper.  
  
Everything seemed normal enough that afternoon, and the only thing any of servants knew was going to happen was that there was going to be a terrible thunderstorm in less than an hour. The clouds forming on the ceiling in the Great Hall told them that.  
  
At that time Prince Draco was swaggering around the Entrance Hall when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see an ugly old hag looking up at him from her hunched position. Pitiful thing that she was, she held only a tiny wicker basket, which also looked as though it had been run over by a Muggle garbage truck.   
  
"What do you want," The prince sneered impatiently without former pleasantries.  
  
"Please sir, I need somewhere to spend the night during the storm." She said in a raspy voice, as though she had not had the luxury of water in months. Draco smiled, gearing up to reject her. There was only one thing that could save her now.  
  
"And what will I get for keeping you here?" He asked. The hag reached into her basket.  
  
"This," She said, holding up a perfect red rose. Draco sneer became even more pronounced and superior.  
  
"Let you stay and break every mirror in my castle for a rose, when I already have a whole garden full? In your dreams, Mudblood," He had no idea if she was even magical, but it was the worst insult he could think up. "Now, get off my property, and don't let those warty hands of yours touch any of my things." And, with a great deal of satisfaction, Draco slammed the door in her face.  
  
He had just turned around when there was another knock. Extremely annoyed, Draco threw it open, his wand out to curse the old hag if she gave him any more trouble.  
  
"What part of..." But the words died on his lips. The old hag was gone. Her wicker basket was now in the hands of the beautiful, powerful, and very angry Enchantress of France.  
  
"Fleur," Draco begged, dropping to his knees. With all his powers, he knew he was no match for the enchantress.  
  
"Draco, it is time you learn somesing about love. Unfortunately, I 'ave run out of tickets to the City of Love, Paris," Here Fleur stopped, her eyes slightly glazed over as she remembered the Paris. She shook her head and snapped herself back to reality. "So, we will 'ave to go about this the 'ard way, no? 'Ere goes," She started rummaging around in her wicker basket.  
  
"'Ere is a mirror-" But before she could finish Draco snatched it to make sure his hair looked okay.  
  
"Awww, why is it only showing all this white misty stuff?" He whined.  
  
"Because it is to see anything in the world, not yourself," Fleur replied, snatching it back and handing it back to him in the proper ceremonious way, very annoyed indeed. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I wanna go somewhere, I'll just fly on my Firebolt 6000" Draco replied.   
  
"Not anymore." Fleur replied sternly, returning to her basket. She took the rose out once more and handed it to Draco.  
  
"How many times do I gotta tell you, I don't want your stupid rose!" Draco shouted. By now most of the servants were watching the spectacle and doubling over in silent giggles.  
  
"Oh, yes, you do." Fleur replied.  
  
"And why would that be?" Draco asked imperiously, even though he was still on his knees.  
  
"This is why," She replied, raising her wand. Draco transformed into a good looking blonde prince into a ferocious looking beast. But it didn't stop there. The curse transformed all the servants into household objects, and changed the castle itself. As if that weren't enough, it even multiplied the Forbidden Forest several times so that the castle would be almost impossible to get to.  
  
"You 'ave until all the petals of this magical rose fall off to love someone and earn their love in return. Only then will everything return to normal."  
  
"Can't I just wait for my lesson in love until you get some more tickets to Paris?" Draco pleadingly growled. Fleur shook her head.  
  
"Oh yes!" She said, brightening. "'Ere is a post card of Paris. 'Ave fun, the last petal should fall on your eighteenth birthday. Au revior!"   
  
  
  
  



End file.
